


Of Father and Family

by Croc9400



Series: When Alec Met Magnus (Celebrity Magnus AU) [15]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood-centric, Also Kai is back, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Basically Robert is a huge ass, Celebrity! Magnus, Emotions, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Homophobia, Hostage Situations, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, M/M, Other, Transphobia, and calling him an ass is nice, and is super cute with Max and we all love them and would die for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croc9400/pseuds/Croc9400
Summary: Alec and Magnus couldn't be happier together. They built their life together, they have a family, everything both of them never thought they'd have. They hadn't heard anything from Robert since their wedding four years ago.Until one fateful night when one call turns their entire lives upside downBefore they know it, Alec and Magnus are rushing across the country to save their family, because there's nothing they all wouldn't do for each other.***Or, a wrapup to Robert's story. Can be read as a stand-alone
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Max Lightwood/Original Non-Binary Character
Series: When Alec Met Magnus (Celebrity Magnus AU) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1480646
Comments: 24
Kudos: 155





	Of Father and Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies!  
> I hope you are all are staying safe and sane, it's been a little rough around here lately which is why I disappeared for a bit. BUT I'm back now and hoping to stay around for real this time. My semester is over and I'm not taking any summer classes or working or doing anything besides watering my garden and running so I'm hoping to get through a lot of the stories I had on my list (I currently have five waiting to be written) and then add some more.  
> Now, this story, if you're new to this series, this story can be read as a stand-alone. However, if you would like context, I would suggest first reading parts 2 and 4 of It's Okay to Cry, this will explain a bit of Robert and Alec's history as well as what happened at the wedding. This is really the only crucial bit, but this can still be read without that.  
> Also, this story is going to be the " end" of this series. I am by no means done writing it, but anything I publish after this I am going to put before this one, so this will always be the last one listed in the series. There might be parts of 5+1s that take place after this story but they'll be listed before.  
> There is a little Spanish in this (that I only needed to reference spanishdict to use, I'm so proud of myself I'm learning) but those translations will be in the endnotes.  
> Finally, just a note, we're getting homophobic/transphobic Robert, so if any of that is triggering, please do not read.  
> I think that's all I have to say before we begin here so I hope you enjoy it!  
> A

“What do you want to do tonight?” Max asked lazily, feet swinging aimlessly as he stared across the counter at his fiance. 

“I was thinking,” Kai began, pulling two plates out of the cabinet, “we could go downtown. There’s this Asian Mexican fusion place Raph and I always go to when I’m in town,” 

“Asian Mexican fusion…” Max pondered, a little skeptical of the idea. 

“Oh trust me, it’s amazing,” Kai said, spooning their lunch onto the plates before placing one in front of Max, “they have these teriyaki chicken tacos that are out of this world,” 

“Sounds amazing, babe,” Max said, pressing a kiss to Kai’s cheek as they sat down next to him, “I can’t wait,” 

“Me either,” Kai smiled, “I’ve wanted to take you there for a while,”

“Well aren’t you sweet,” Max teased, “why haven’t you?”

“Uh, cause this is the first time we’ve come out to LA together,” Kai smiled. 

“Right,” Max blushed. He and Kai had wanted to travel more, but it had always been difficult for them both to be available at the same time. They had planned a trip together after Max’s graduation from medical school to Hawaii, where Kai had proposed to him. When Raphael had heard they were going to Hawaii, he had insisted they stop and stay with him in LA for a few days either before or after their trip. They’d flown back from Hawaii the day before and were now staying with Raphael, who was currently at work. Kai excitedly accepted their brother’s invitation to stay with him, but Max figured it was so he had offered so he could keep an eye on him. He was immensely protective of Kai, more protective than Alec was of him, and Max felt as if Raphael still disliked him. 

“Does your brother like me?” Max asked, absentmindedly stabbing at his food. 

“Of course he does,” Kai replied, “why would you think otherwise?” 

“He doesn’t exactly seem like he likes me,” Max shrugged, wrapping his foot around their ankle between the stools. 

“He seems like he hates everybody,” Kai scoffed, “but he likes you, trust me,” 

“Maybe he should get a little better at seeming like it,” Max mumbled. He wouldn’t tell Kai, but he felt rather uncomfortable in this house with Raphael breathing down his neck all the time. 

“I doubt he’d ever act chummy with someone I’m having sex with,” Kai shook their head. Max only nodded, tangling their fingers together. Max knew Kai’s history, they’d trusted him with it, and Max understood every mistrustful glance and judgemental comment Raphael had thrown his way, no matter how much they hurt. 

“When’s he gonna be back?” Max asked. 

“He said around five,” Kai replied, “said he wanted to see us before we went to dinner,” 

“Would it be totally wrong of me to take you up to your bedroom right now?” Max asked, changing the subject and grabbing Kai’s hands, spinning their stools so they were facing each other. It technically wasn’t their childhood bedroom, but it was close enough. After their mother had died when they were sixteen, Kai and their younger sister had moved in with Raphael in LA. He’d stayed there until he was twenty-two before moving back to New York. 

“Raph would probably kill me,” Kai replied. Max’s face fell. 

“I didn’t say I wasn’t into it, doctor” Kai smiled. 

“I’m technically not a doctor yet,” Max returned their smile. 

“Don’t care,” Kai shot back, “it’s still hot,”

Max laughed before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Kai’s lips. Max smiled against their lips, happier than he’d ever thought he’d be. He imagined this is how Alec must feel with Magnus, and he finally understood why his brother could be such a lovesick idiot. 

As Kai deepened their kiss, they slid off the stool and stood directly in front of Max, letting their hands rest on his hips. Max let his hands tangle in Kai’s hair, pulling the hair tie out of their hair and letting their curly hair fall to their shoulders. Max would happily admit that Kai’s hair was one of his favorite things about them. Max was one of the few people Kai would allow to touch it, so he would do just that whenever he got the chance. 

They both stopped when they heard a door close. 

“Fuck, it’s not five o’clock already, is it?” Kai groaned.

“Maybe he meant five o’clock eastern time,” Max shrugged. 

Kai laughed before yelling, “Raph, could you go? We were in the middle of something!” 

Both were smiling fondly, staring at the kitchen doorway, waiting for Raphael to come in and make some comment about how they would not be doing anything that in his house, let alone in his kitchen. 

“Raph?” Kai called, slightly concerned, their smile fading. Max met their eye before sliding off the stool and out of their arms, going towards the doorway. 

“Wait, Max, wait,” Kai tugged him back, “what are you doing?”

“I’m just going to check it out,” Max said, pressing a quick kiss to their lips, “stay here, mi amor,” 

Kai nodded, relinquishing their hold on Max’s hand. They were hardly able to refuse Max when he called them mi amor. Max hadn’t spoken any spanish to them at first, until he walked in on them having a heated argument in spanish with Raphael. Kai had later explained their mother had known almost no english, having refused to learn the language. From that day forward, they’d started conversing easily in both languages, as Max had intensely studied it in school. 

Kai bit their lip as they watched Max disappear around the corner, heading for the front door. Kai pulled out their phone and let their finger move deliberately over the screen, calling their brother. 

“Kai, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Raphael asked, uncharacteristically sweet on the other end, but Kai couldn’t care less. 

“You didn’t just get home, did you?” Kai asked softly. 

“No...why?” Raph’s tone turned serious.

“We think someone’s in the house,” Kai said, listening for any signs of distress from Max. 

“What?!” Raphael nearly yelled, “call the police!” 

“KAI RUN!” Max’s voice and footsteps echoed down the hall. Panicking, Kai dropped their phone and made a mad dash towards the kitchen doorway. They heard Raphael calling their name, but Kai could only run. 

As they exited the kitchen, they collided with Max, sending them both to the ground. 

“We have to go!” Max yelled, grabbing Kai’s hand and pulling them both to their feet. Max began to drag them along through the living room but they felt a hand on their hair. They screamed as they were yanked back. 

“KAI!” Max yelled, turning back towards them. Kai’s head hit the coffee table and they were in a daze before they heard a deafening crack and then felt a blinding pain in their leg. Then another and another as their attacker beat their leg with a baseball bat.

“Stop! NO!” Max yelled as Kai screamed, watching helplessly as their leg was broken. He grabbed the arm that held the baseball bat and wrestled it out of their attacker’s hands. He tried to hit their attacker, whose face was still covered, with the bat, but he grabbed it easily, pulling it from Max’s grip before pushing him to the ground. 

Max fell to the ground next to Kai before quickly pulling them away from their attacker, who pulled a gun on them both.

“Who the hell are you!?” Max yelled, standing and trying to put as much distance as he could between Kai and their attacker and making sure if their attacker shot, the bullet would hit him and not Kai. 

“Oh, Max, I’m hurt you don’t recognize me,” their attacker laughed, pulling the mask off his head. 

“Oh god,” Max’s hand went over his face. 

***

“Oh, Max, please stop squishing your peas!” Alec pleaded with their two and a half year old son, “please, peas are for eating, not squishing,”

“Squish!” Max laughed hysterically, pressing his thumb down on another pea that was resting on the tray of his high chair and watching it squish out. Rafael smiled from his place at the table, though he knew that he shouldn’t. He knew laughing would only continue to encourage his brother to anger his fathers, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Ten months ago, when they’d first adopted him, he would’ve instinctively tried to get Max to stop to protect him from any adult rage. Now he found their exacerbation a little too funny. 

Magnus sent Rafe a glare, because they’d had that conversation before, and Rafe quickly schooled his expression, going back to eating his own peas. 

“You won’t get any dessert tonight if you don’t finish your peas,” Magnus scolded him. Max’s face instantly fell and he picked up one squished pea and put it in his mouth. 

“Thank you,” Alec smiled at his son before turning back to his own food. He was about to speak again when Magnus’ phone started ringing. 

“Who’s that?” Alec asked, taking a bite of his food. 

“Raphael,” Magnus replied, silencing his phone, “he can wait though, I’ll call him after dinner,” 

Alec smiled and nodded. Since they’d adopted Rafe, they decided they were going to try and enforce a no phones at the table rule. They assumed that starting young would just create that expectation around their house. Unfortunately, Magnus needed to keep his phone nearby, because he never knew what kind of mess would arise that would need his immediate attention. But unless it was his publicist or his manager, he didn’t answer. 

The second Magnus silenced his phone, however, Raphael called him again. 

“Maybe you should take it,” Alec said, looking down at it concerned. He was even more concerned because Max and Kai were out in LA right now. If anything had happened to either of them, Raphael would be their first point of contact. He was immediately spiraling, thinking Max was in some terrible accident and Kai had called Raphael and Raphael was the one to tell them. 

Alec watched Magnus’ face intensely as he picked up the phone. He watched his eyes widen and his jaw drop a little, only nodding along as Raphael spoke on the other end. Alec tried to discern what was going on, if it had to do with his brother or if it had to do with work. As he watched Magnus speak, his phone began to ring from where he’d left it on the kitchen counter. 

“Alexander, answer that,” Magnus ordered, pointing to the phone, “answer that, now!” 

Alec was out of his seat instantly, moving so fast their kids stared wide-eyed at him. Alec grabbed his phone from the counter, dropping it once before picking it up and seeing the number was blocked. 

“The number’s blocked,” Alec said, showing Magnus the screen.

“Answer it!” Magnus nearly yelled. Alec, concerned, slid his finger across the screen and put the phone to his ear. 

“Hello?” Alec’s voice was firm but concerned. 

“Ah, Alec, it’s so good to hear your voice,” 

Alec’s heart hit the floor so hard he thought it made a sound. He met Magnus’ eyes. The fear in his husband’s eyes meant that Magnus must know who was on the other end of Alec’s phone. 

It was his father. 

His father who he hadn’t spoken to since he came out nearly six years ago. 

His father who he had a restraining order against. 

His father who’d shown up to his wedding with a gun. 

“Why are you calling me?” Alec’s voice immediately hardened, “what do you want?” 

“Oh Alec,” Alec could almost hear the smile in Robert’s voice, “this is about you and what you want,” 

“I don’t want anything from you,” Alec spat out. 

“Oh, but I think you do,” Robert tsked, “I imagine you want your brother and his fiance alive, yes?” 

“What?” Alec’s voice was soft, “what do you mean? Where are you?” 

“Oh I’m at the Mexican’s house,” Robert replied nonchalantly, “you know, the one who threatened me at your wedding, but I’m sure you don’t know about that,” 

“His name is Raphael,” Alec growled. 

“Daddy?” Rafe looked at him at the mention of his name. Alec’s eyes went wide and he quickly put a finger to his lips, not wanting to risk his father finding out he had kids. Rafe’s face immediately fell and he went back to staring at his food. 

“Whatever,” Robert scoffed, “anyway, I did not expect to find Max here with his freak, yet here they both are,” 

“What did you do to them?” Alec asked. 

“If you want to see them again, I expect both you and your whore to get on the next plane to LA,” Robert told him, ignoring his question.

“Let me talk to them,” Alec said, “I’m not coming unless I do,”

“If you don’t come, I’ll kill them both, plain and simple,” Robert told him. 

“Fine, then I’ll leave my husband,” Alec emphasized the word, “at home unless you let me talk to them. You want us both, let me talk to them,” 

“Fine,” Robert scoffed and Alec heard his voice muffled say, “make it quick,” 

“Hey Alec,” Max said weakly. 

“Oh god, Max,” Alec exhaled, completely lost for words.

“What, daddy?” Max asked, peas still covering his hand. Magnus quickly shushed him, whispering to him softly.

“Are you okay?” Alec asked, “are you both okay?” 

“Kai’s leg is broken,” Max replied, “but other than that, we’re okay,”

“I’m so sorry,” Alec said, “but we’ll get you out of there. I’ll make this right,”

“Be careful, Alec, please,” Max said. 

“You be careful,” Alec ordered, “don’t stand up to him, just do what he tells you. Don’t do anything that will get you-”

“Time’s up,” Robert cut him off, presumably ripping the phone from Max’s hands, “don’t be late,”

And with that, the line went dead. 

“Oh god,” Alec’s hand went over his mouth as he dropped his phone on the counter, “oh god,” 

“What’s going on?” Magnus asked, still on the phone with Raphael, “Raph only knows a little bit,” 

“Call your pilot,” Alec said, focusing on nothing but his brother and his fiance, “we need to get to LA as soon as possible,” 

Alec went to move towards the bedroom but Magnus grabbed his wrist. 

“Tell Raphael what happened,” Magnus said, handing his phone off to Alec, “he needs to know too,”

“Right,” Alec nodded, putting the phone to his ear, “hi,”

“What the hell is going on?!” Raphael demanded. 

“My father...he’s got Kai and Max at your house,” Alec sighed. 

“Dios mio,” Raphael’s words were soft, “are they okay?” 

“He let me talk to Max for a minute,” Alec told him, “Max said Kai’s leg is broken but other than that, they’re fine,” 

“Christ,” Raphael’s voice was scared, and Alec was positive this was the first time he’d heard fear, or any other emotion, in the man’s voice, “what are you going to do?” 

“Magnus and I are going to fly out there as soon as we can get to the airport,” Alec said, “where are you right now?”

“I’m out with Ragnor,” Raphael replied, “we’re heading back to his place now,”

“He’s got a place in LA?” Alec asked. 

“He’s got a place everywhere,” Raphael informed him, “let us know when you guys land, we’ll come pick you up,”

“Okay,” Alec nodded, “everything’s going to be okay, we’re going to get them back,” 

“For your sake, we better,” Raphael said and then he hung up. 

“Call you pilot,” Alec instructed Magnus again, handing him his phone back, “I’ll call my mother, get her to come over and watch the boys, then we gotta pack up and go,”

Magnus nodded, having listened to Alec speak to Raphael, he knew what was happening. Magnus went down the hall to start packing as he started talking to his pilot. 

“What’s going on, daddy?” Rafe asked. 

“Your papa and I need to go to California,” Alec explained to his two wide-eyed boys, “but grandma is going to come watch you while we’re gone,”

“Grandma!” Max smiled and clapped. Alec couldn’t help the small smile that formed before he called his mother. 

“Hello,” Maryse said when she picked up. 

“Um, hi mom,” Alec sighed, suddenly not knowing what to say to his mother. 

“Is everything alright, sweetheart?” Maryse asked, concerned. 

“I need you to come watch the boys,” Alec told her, “Magnus and I need to go to LA and we need to leave now,” 

“Why? Is everything alright?” she asked as Alec heard her moving about in her house. 

“Um...no,” Alec really didn’t want to tell her, but he couldn’t keep this from her. Especially if the worst happened, he’d never forgive himself. 

“Alec,” she said firmly, “what’s going on?”

Alec sighed, “Robert, he...he showed up at Raphael’s house looking for him, I think about something he said at the wedding. Max and Kai are staying with Raphael right now and they were at his house when he showed up and…”

“Oh my god,” Maryse sounded shocked, “are they okay? Oh god, did he…?”

“Kai’s leg is broken,” Alec told her, “but other than that, they’re both okay. Robert demanded Magnus and I get out there as soon as possible so we’re going to leave for the airport as soon as possible,”

“I’m coming with you,” she said. 

“What? Mom, no!” Alec protested, “I’m not letting you anywhere near him, plus we need someone to watch the boys,” 

“Call Izzy and Jace,” Maryse said, “I’m going with you,”

“No, mom, I’m serious about you not being around him, this is my fight not yours,” Alec insisted. 

“This is no one else’s fight BUT mine,” Maryse replied in a voice that made Alec feel like a scared little kid again. It had been years since his mother had spoken to him like that, but it still had the same effect on him. 

“We’re staying at Ragnor’s house, I don’t know if he’ll have room,” Alec tried weakly, knowing arguing with her was pointless. 

“I’ll sleep on the lawn if I have to,” Maryse said, “I’m coming with you,” 

“Okay,” Alec conceded, “get over here as soon as possible. I’ll call Jace and Izzy,” 

“I will,” she replied and hung up the phone. 

“Okay, boys, change in plans,” Alec looked towards them as he heard Magnus making his way back down the hall, “Uncle Jace and Aunt Izzy is going to watch you guys,” 

“What?” Magnus asked, confused. 

“My mother insisted on coming with us,” Alec said, “I tried to convince her otherwise,” 

“It’s okay, darling, we’ll figure it out,” Magnus placed a hand on his cheek and some of the tension slipped out of him, “it’s gonna be okay,” 

“How long are you going to be gone?” Rafe asked. 

“Hopefully only a few days,” Alec said, knowing Rafe still didn’t go more than a few days without having a night terror. Jace and Izzy had never had to deal with those and he was just hoping Rafe wouldn’t have one while they were gone, “we’ll be back before you know it,” 

“But you need to be good for you aunt and uncle,” Magnus said, lifting Max out of his high chair. 

“Which means no squishing peas,” Rafe said. 

“No squish,” Max looked a little deflated. 

“Yes, no squish,” Magnus confirmed before carrying Max into the bathroom to clean him off before they left. 

***

“You two stay there,” Robert’s voice was loud and booming as he held a gun in Max and Kai’s faces. He’d left them in the living room where Kai had fallen and where Robert had broken their leg. Max had asked him why and his answer had been simple. He knew how much Max cared for “his freak” and knew that if “it” was hurt, Max wouldn’t go anywhere. He was beginning to wonder if them being at Raphael’s house when Robert had come knocking was truly a coincidence. 

Max watched Robert as he walked away, back towards the front door of the house. Their only escape was through the doorway Robert had just gone through. The living room had a doorway that led to the kitchen and to the dining room, but neither offered a way out of the house. The only way out was down the hallway either to the back door they could get to through Raphael’s home office or the front door. 

“God, Kai,” Max began crying as soon as Robert was out of earshot. Max’s hands were instantly on their face, wiping the tears there due to the pain in their leg, “god, are you okay?”

“My leg is shattered, babe,” Kai laughed a little. Trying to push themself off the floor. Max helped them, wrapping his arms around their middle and moving them so they were sitting against the couch. They let out a yelp of pain when their leg hit the coffee table. 

“Sorry,” Max winced, “I’m gonna look at your leg, okay?” 

Kai only nodded. Max exhaled, his hands shaking slightly as he began gently putting pressure on their leg. Even the slightest touch caused them pain and Max could feel multiple different large breaks even through the skin and muscle. Kai’s leg was crushed and there was no way it would heal naturally on it’s own. 

“It’s bad, isn’t it?” Kai asked, a pained expression on their face as they kept their eyes trained on Max’s worried expression.

“It’s not good,” Max shook his head, “it’s crushed pretty bad. You’re going to need surgery,”

Kai nodded, biting their lip as a new wave of pain shot through their leg. 

“How’s your head?” Max asked, brushed his fingers lightly over the bloody spot on Kai’s forehead where they’d hit the coffee table. 

“Hurts like a bitch,” they sniffled. 

“God, I’m so sorry, Kai,” Max pressed a few kisses to the side of their face as a few tears escaped his own eyes. 

“Why?” Kai asked, “he came here for my brother,”

“But he’s my father,” Max replied, “I’m gonna get us out of here,”

“No, Max, don’t,” Kai grabbed his wrist tightly, “don’t do anything to piss him off. He’s crazy,”

“After what he said to you, I’m getting us out of here before he can do anything else,” Max said firmly, going to get up, scared this was going to turn from revenge to a hate crime. 

“Max, no,” Kai pulled him back down, “I can’t walk, Max, there’s no way we’ll be able to get out of here without him catching us,” 

“Then I’ll kill him,” Max decided, trying to stand again but Kai pulled him back down. 

“Max, you can’t kill your own father,” Kai said, “I know you, babe, you wouldn’t be able to do it,” 

Max sighed. Kai was right, he wouldn’t be able to do it. He settled down next to Kai and pulled them close. He wrapped one arm around them and held their hand with the other. Kai rested their head on Max’s shoulder and they winced when Max leaned his head against theirs. 

“Are you sure your head’s okay?” Max asked, “did you see stars when you hit your head?”

“I don’t remember,” Kai said softly, “but I’m kinda tired,”

“No, no, you can’t sleep,” Max lifted their head so it no longer rested on his shoulder, “if you’re concussed you have to stay awake,”

Kai only nodded, staring down the hallway as they saw Robert approaching. Max saw him too and quickly wiped the tears from his face, though there was no way to hide that he’d been crying. He wouldn’t dare show weakness in front of his father as that was a surefire way to make things worse. To get them both hurt more. 

“What do you want?” Max asked when he reentered the room, “what even is your plan here?!”

“I’m not going to tell you,” Robert said, sitting on the couch across from them, “I’m not going to let you mess it up,” 

“How could you do this?” Max asked, infuriated, “how could you do this to your own son?!” 

“You’re no son of mine,” Robert shot back, “as soon as you shacked up with this freak, you were no longer my son,” 

“Well you’re not my father!” Max shot back. 

“Excuse me?” Robert stood, seeming slightly confused, as if he was expecting Max to be hurt and grovel for Robert to love him again. 

“I said, you’re not my father,” Max said, standing to match him. 

“Max, stop!” Kai begged, trying to pull Max back down, but they were unsuccessful. 

“Alec is my father,” Max spat, “he’s been more of a father to me than you ever have. I am who I am today because of Alec and because of Magnus too,” he knew that would piss Robert off the most, bringing Magnus into this whole equation. He didn’t really care that it would probably make things worse. 

“And that’s why you’re here on the floor with the broken freak!” Robert shot back. 

“STOP CALLING THEM A FREAK!” Max yelled and Robert hit him across the cheek with the butt of the gun. Max was caught off guard and went crashing to the floor, falling on top of Kai’s leg, causing them to cry out in pain. 

“Oh, mi amor, I’m so sorry,” Max said, quickly but carefully getting off of them and going to stand again, not wanting Robert to win. Robert grabbed him by the hair and threw him back to the ground, again trying to make him hit Kai’s leg. Max was able to avoid it this time, landing next to them. 

“Max, stop it, please!” Kai pleaded, grabbing Max’s arm to prevent him from getting up again. 

“Oh so it’s smart,” Robert chastised, “with all the education you have, Max I thought you’d be smarter than it,”

Max growled at the patronizing words and went to get up but Kai held him back. 

“Por favor detente antes de que te mate!” Kai hissed, knowing spanish would certainly catch Max’s attention and ultimately calm him. They just wanted him to stop before Robert’s trigger finger got a little too twitchy. 

“No dejaré que te hable así,” Max replied, not willing to let Robert speak to Kai the way he had been. 

“Él tiene un arma, no puedo perderte, por favor,” Kai begged, their eyes on Robert’s finger that was resting on the trigger of his pistol, “please, Maxie,” 

Max didn’t say anything, only settled down next to Kai. Robert flashed him a smile and Max gave him a look that could kill. He just hoped Robert wouldn’t sit there and continue talking to them. They had at least six hours until Alec and Magnus landed, probably more, and if he said another word to Kai he was going to have a hard time staying still.

***

Seven agonizingly long hours later, their plane touched down in LA. Jace, Clary, Izzy, and Simon had all come over to their apartment to watch the boys. When Alec told them, Jace and Izzy had wanted to come, but Izzy was six months pregnant and Clary and Jace had a baby to take care of. Alec didn’t allow either of them to come, not wanting to put them in danger. He tried, but he was not able to convince Maryse not to come. 

When they were about an hour away, Magnus had messaged Ragnor, who was going to pick them up. Magnus had spent the entire flight plastered next to Alec, trying to offer his husband any relief he could. Of course, he cared deeply about both Max and Kai, but Max was Alec’s brother. Alec had practically raised him. As much as Magnus was concerned and worried, it was nothing compared to Alec.

Ragnor picked them up right on the tarmac, and after a hasty reintroduction between Ragnor and Maryse, they were on the way back to Ragnor’s. They took the car ride in silence and Magnus’ heart broke when he saw Raphael sitting at Ragnor’s dining table, a cup of cold coffee in his hands. 

“Oh, Raphael,” Magnus walked over to his unmoving friend. Raphael didn’t look at him, only allowed Magnus to pull him out of his chair and into a hug. Raphael clung to him like a lifeline, a few tears forming on his waterline before he laid his eyes on Alec standing in the doorway. 

“You,” Raphael pulled away from Magnus and went stomping towards Alec. 

“Me?” Alec looked at him, confused, taking a few steps back. 

“This is your fault!” Raphael yelled, shoving Alec to the ground. 

“Woah Raph!” Magnus yelled, running to his friend. 

“Raphael!” Ragnor tried to hold him back, but Raphael pushed him off. Maryse stood there in horror as Raphael fell to the floor on top of her son. He raised his fist and Alec brought his hands up to block but Magnus grabbed Raphael’s fist and pushed him off his husband. 

“STOP IT!” Magnus yelled, helping Alec off the ground as Ragnor helped Raphael up, “this is nobody’s fault! 

“It’s his fault!” Raphael yelled, tears forming in his eyes, trying to pull out of Ragnor’s grip, “it’s his crazy fucking father!” 

“Who’s here because of what you said to him at the wedding!” Alec shot back. 

“Would you have rather I let him shoot Max right then and there!?” Raphael asked angrily. 

“Kai wouldn’t be nearly as happy now if you had!” Alec yelled. 

“Kai wouldn’t be held hostage by a gun wielding maniac!” 

“Well Max is there too!”

“STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU!” Ragnor yelled, “we have a bigger problem right now!” 

“We can’t spend all this time yelling about whose fault it is,” Maryse said, standing between the two of them, “trust me, with everything that’s happened with Robert, you can’t blame yourself and think about what might have happened. We just need to solve the current problem,”

“Which means calling the police,” Ragnor said, “Robert didn’t say anything about not calling the police and they’re trained to handle hostage situations,” 

“It’s late though,” Alec protested. 

“Dios mio, Alec,” Raphael shook his head, “it’s the police! They are available twenty-four seven!”

“Oh, right,” Alec blushed a little, shaking his head to try and clear it. He wasn’t thinking straight, his mind was in a jumble with worry.

“I’ll call the police,” Ragnor said, letting go of Raphael and grabbing his phone. Raphael pushed away from him and went into the living room.

“Can I get some coffee?” Alec asked, rubbing his temples. 

“Machine’s in the kitchen,” Ragnor said, dialing the phone and sighing. Magnus took Alec’s hand and led him into the kitchen and Maryse followed them. Magnus pulled three mugs from the cabinet and started the coffee machine. 

***

Max was startled from his sleep by flashing lights and sirens. There were a few moments of bliss before everything came crashing back down on him. Robert was sitting on the sofa across from where he sat next to Kai on the floor. Kai’s leg was swollen and bruised and there was dried blood on both of their faces. 

Max moved suddenly, realizing the situation they were in. As he moved, his movements woke Kai. He cursed himself for falling asleep, for letting Kai fall asleep. Thankfully, they woke up next to him, their concussion not affecting that. His father had said too much to him before. He eventually stopped fighting and nestled into Kai’s side. He relaxed so much he’d fallen asleep and now there were sirens and lights outside. He had no idea how much time had passed. 

“You’re so peaceful when you sleep,” Robert said. 

“No thanks to you,” Max growled, trying his best to look at the window. He caught a glimpse of a few cop cars outside the house. He would’ve gotten up and looked but Kai held tight to his hand. He wasn’t going to leave Kai right now. They needed him right now more than Max needed to stand up to his father. 

Then Robert’s phone rang. Robert chuckled, before standing and looking out the window, putting the phone to his ear. 

“Are you okay?” Max asked Kai softly, wrapping his arm around them and ignoring his father. 

“My leg hurts,” Kai whimpered, leaning on Max’s shoulder. 

“I know, baby, I know,” Max nodded, pressing a kiss to their temple, before asking a question he knew the answer to, “do you think there’s even a slight chance you could walk on it?”

“I don’t think so,” Kai shook their head, “I’m sorry,”

“No, don’t apologize,” Max said softly, “it’s okay,” 

It wasn’t okay. Max couldn’t see a way out of this. There was no way physically he’d be able to overpower his father. Even if he was able to, he would not be able to seriously injure him enough so the two of them could get out. Robert had done horrible things, he was insane, he was a terrible father, but he was still Max’s father. There was still a small part of him that couldn’t let go of that connection. It had taken Alec years, along with Magnus’ and a therapist’s help for him to let go of that connection. Max never thought he’d have to, yet here he was. 

“Max, if you see an opening,” Kai began, pulling Max from his thoughts, “if you can leave, I want you to get out of here,”

“Like I’m going to leave you here,” Max said, grabbing their left hand and pressing a kiss to their ring, “we didn’t do this for nothing, mi amor. I won’t leave you behind,” 

“Max, please, you have to,” Kai begged, “please, get yourself safe!”

“I’m not going to do that,” Max shook his head adamantly, “I’m not going to leave you alone here. I can’t,”

“Max, we can’t both die here,” Kai said softly, looking him in the eye. 

“If anyone’s dying here, it’s going to be me,” Max said instantly, letting his hand rest on their cheek, “I refuse to let him kill you,”

“God, Maxie,” Kai’s lip quivered as they pulled out of his grip, “please, just-” 

“Get up, freak,” Robert cut them off. 

“What?” Kai and Max asked, looking up at him. 

“The freak’s leaving,” Robert said, grabbing Kai’s arm and pulling them off the ground, causing them to cry out in pain. Max cursed not paying attention to Robert on the phone, otherwise he might have some idea as to what was going on here. 

“No! I won’t let you take them!” Max yelled, standing and grabbing Kai’s hand, letting them rest some of their weight on him, taking it off their bad leg. 

“Sit down!” Robert said, pointing his gun in Max’s face, “I thought you’d be happy,”

“Why would I be happy?!” Max yelled, taking a bold step into the gun. 

“Max!” Kai tried to pull him back but Max stayed still. 

“I’m letting it go,” Robert said, trying to tug Kai away from Max, but only succeeding in pulling them a few inches away. 

“What?” Kai looked up at Robert. 

“What’s the catch?” Max asked suspiciously, still holding tight to Kai, not willing to let Kai go with Robert unless he knew they’d be safe. 

“I’m letting your whore go, Max, I thought you’d be happy,” Robert said. 

“What? No!” Kai protested as Robert again tried draggin them along. 

“Go, Kai,” Max said, letting go of them, seeing this as their only chance to get away, “I’ll be fine,” 

“No! Max!” Kai yanked their arm away from Robert and immediately began to fall. Max rushed forward and grabbed them before they hit the ground. 

“I’ll be okay, mi amor,” Max said, pressing a kiss to their cheek, “you need to go. I’ll be fine,”

“No! No, I’m not leaving you,” Kai shook their head as tears began pouring from their eyes. Max wiped them away, giving them a weak smile. 

“I’ll be okay, baby, okay, just please, go. Keep yourself safe,” Max begged, “this will be your only chance, please,”

“No, no no no no no,” Kai shook their head, holding Max’s face in their hands. 

“I will shoot him if you don’t come with me right now,” Robert said, pointing his gun at Max. 

“NO!” Kai threw themself in front of Max. 

“No, Kai, you need to leave!” Max insisted, grabbing Kai and trying to push them away. 

“NO, I won’t leave you!” 

Max’s expression softened. He let his hand rest on their cheek while the other held them around the waist. He looked into Kai’s wet eyes, willing the tears in his own eyes to stay put. He took a moment just to look at them, knowing this may be the last time he could. 

“I love you, Kai,”

Before Kai could say anything, Max pushed them away into Robert’s arms, wrapping his own arms around himself and taking a few steps back so Kai couldn’t latch back onto him. 

“Don’t hurt them,” Max glared at his father.

“You have my word,” Robert smiled and began dragging Kai from the room. 

“NO! MAX!” they yelled as Robert dragged them down the hall, holding up most of their weight as they struggled weakly. Max fell back on the sofa and wiped the tears from his face. At least Kai was safe. That was all that mattered. 

***

When Ragnor pulled his car up outside Raphael’s house, the police had already begun to arrive. Alec was out of the car before Ragnor even put it in park and Magnus, Maryse, and Raphael were out not long after. 

“Who’s in charge here?” Alec asked, walking into the sea of officers. 

“Sir, you can’t be here,” one of the officers said, “this is an active-”

“I know what it is,” Alec said, “my name is Alec Lightwood-Bane and I made the damn call. My brother and his fiance are in that house and I am here to get them back. So I will ask you again, who is in charge here?”

“Did you say Lightwood-Bane, sir?” the officer asked. 

“And is that Ragnor Fell?” another asked, pointing to Ragnor, who had just gotten out of his car. 

“Yes, and if you’re going to be unprofessional you can leave here now,” Magnus came up beside Alec, “my brother-in-law and his fiance are in there and we are going to get them out,” 

“I’m in charge,” another officer came through the crowds, “I am Lieutenant Carstairs,” 

“Alec Lightwood-Bane,” Alec extended his and Carstairs shook it. 

“Since you called this in, could you give me some more information?” Carstairs asked. 

“My father is holding my brother Max and his fiance Kai hostage in that house. He wants me and Magnus,” Alec explained. 

“Your father?” Carstairs’ eyes widened.

“Yeah, he’s crazy,” Alec replied, “now, what’s our plan?”

“First we need to establish a point of contact,” Carstairs explained, “we’ve got someone searching through our databases, trying to find a number,”

“I’ve got his phone number,” Maryse came forward. 

“How?” Carstairs eyed her suspiciously. 

“He’s my ex-husband,” Maryse explained, handing him her phone with the number pulled up. 

“Thank you, ma’am,” Carstairs said. 

“Just save my son,” Maryse said as Carstairs handed the phone to another officer. Alec looked around, seeing Raphael and Ragnor talking to reporters who had gathered on the scene. He couldn’t think about that right now, about what the press release on this was even going to look like. He turned back to the house, looking for any signs of life. The entire house was dark, so they were unable to see where Robert was keeping them. 

“We’ve got an open line, sir!” someone called out to Carstairs. 

“Now what?” Alec asked. 

“We try to negotiate them out,” Carstair says. 

“Let me talk to him,” Alec said, going to push past Carstairs to the person who had the phone, but Carstairs put a hand on his chest, stopping him. 

“You can’t, sir,” Carstairs said, “this is not a civilian matter,” 

“This is my family!” Alec insisted, “and my father wanted me! Now, I can either walk into that house now and deal with this myself, or you can work me into your plan,” 

“Alec, I won’t let you do this,” Magnus grabbed onto his arm. Alec only brushed him off, going to follow Carstairs to where he had the phone. 

“Robert Lightwood,” Carstairs said, “what are your demands?” 

“He wants me,” Alec repeated, “me and Magnus. Let me go in,”

“What? Alec, no!” Magnus insisted. 

“Sir, we cannot allow you to do that,” Carstairs said. 

“Get him to trade Max and Kai for me,” Alec insisted, “then we’ll figure out a way to get me out,” 

Carstairs sighed and went back to the phone, trying to work out a deal.

“Absolutely not!” Magnus yelled, “I won’t allow you do to this,”

“I have to do this, babe,” Alec said, not looking him in the eye. 

“He’s demanding both of you,” Carstairs said. 

“Absolutely not!” Alec yelled, “he can have me, but I’m not letting Magnus anywhere near that house,”

“Alexander, no!” Magnus took him in his arms, pulling him a few steps away from Carstairs, “Alexander, please, you can’t go in there. You’re father will kill you,”

“He won’t,” Alec said, “I’ll stall. I’ll get out. We’ll figure it out,” 

“What about the boys? You’re children!” Magnus cried, “Alexander, you can’t leave them,” 

“I won’t, babe, I’ll be okay,” Alec insisted, pulling him into his arms. 

“Mr. Lightwood-Bane?” Carstairs came up behind them, “We have a plan,”

“What’s your plan?” Magnus asked bitterly, putting himself between Alec and Carstairs, as if trying to protect him. 

“Robert has agreed to let one of them go if we send you in,” Carstairs explained, pointing to Alec, “then, we’ll have our men surround the house. You will need to get yourself and whoever is left in there to safety, then signal us to come in,” 

“How is he to signal you!?” Magnus demanded, “and how is he supposed to keep himself safe against the gun wielding maniac?!”

“We’ll give him a bulletproof vest,” Carstairs explained, “and we’ll give him something to signal our men,” 

“Alexander, please,” Magnus begged, grabbing his shirt, turning his husband back towards him, “please don’t do this,” 

“I have to,” Alec said, taking Magnus hands giving them a squeeze, “I can’t leave him in there,”

“I can’t lose you, Alexander!” Magnus pulled him close, “please,”

Magnus pressed a kiss to his mouth but Alec didn’t kiss him back. 

“Magnus, please,” Alec pleaded, “please don’t make this harder for me,” 

Magnus nodded, pressing a kiss to his forehead and pulling him in for a hug. Alec returned it before going off with Carstairs to get ready. 

“This way, please,” Carstairs led Alec towards a SWAT car. He didn’t look back at Magnus, he knew he wouldn’t be able to leave if he did. He had heard the tremble in Magnus’ voice, had tasted the saltwater on his lips. The image of his broken husband combined with him begging for him to stay would’ve been too much. He would’ve stayed, but he couldn’t. 

He had to get Max and Kai out. It was his fault they were in there to begin with. His father wanted him and wouldn’t release them until Alec went in. Even if Magnus was the only one to go in, his father would ultimately want him. It was his responsibility to get them out and he wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he didn’t. This wasn’t a perfect plan, but he was not about to put Magnus in danger to get them both out. Alec only hoped that Robert would let Kai go so Alec could hopefully subdue Robert long enough to give Max a chance to run. 

“Alright, Mr. Lightwood-Bane, this is how it’s going to work,” Carstairs opened the back of the van and climbed inside. 

“You can call me Alec,” Alec said, standing outside the van. 

“Right, Alec,” Carstairs nodded, pulling a vest out of the back, “we’re going to get this fitted on you, then we’ll get you a device to trigger our team that you’re safe and they can move in,” 

“How exactly is the vest supposed to help me?” Alec asked, “if we’re in close proximity?” 

“It’s better than nothing,” Carstairs replied, “it’s the best protection we can offer,”

Alec nodded, taking off his jacket and allowing someone else on the SWAT team to help him get the vest on. It was tight and heavy against his chest, but he supposed that was normal. He put his jacket back on and buttoned it up. It was big enough that it didn’t look like he was wearing the vest underneath. He assumed that hiding the vest would make Robert more likely to shoot him in the chest. 

“When you’re ready for us, just take this ring off,” Carstairs send, handing him the ring, “there’s a button inside the ring that’ll release when you remove it and set off an alarm out here,” 

“Can you ensure he’s going to let one of them go?” Alec asked, putting the ring on his pointer finger “and can you try and get them both out?”

“I can try,” Carstairs said, going back over to the officer who was still on the phone. Alec looked over and saw Magnus standing with Maryse, Raphael, and Ragnor, who had since abandoned the reporters. There were now other officers with the reporters, keeping them far away from the scene. Looking at his family, Maryse seemed angry and Ragnor and Raphael were shocked. Magnus’ back was to them and Maryse was intentionally avoiding his gaze. 

“He’s ready to go,” Carstairs said, “he’s got one of them at the door,”

“Did he say who?” Alec asked.

“No,” Carstairs replied. 

“Well, let’s do this then,” Alec sighed, walking towards the house. 

***

“NO! MAX!” Kai cried as Robert dragged them away and out the door, which Robert slammed behind them, “let go of me!” 

“You want to walk yourself?” Robert asked, “fine,” 

Robert let go of them and they fell to the ground, unable to stand on their leg. They screamed in pain as their leg hit the floor, no doubt making Max wince in the other room. 

“Get moving,” Robert said, “or I’ll go back in there and shoot him,” 

“You wouldn’t,” Kai glared at him. 

“Try me, freak,” Robert smiled. Kai sighed and leaned against the wall and exhaled. They put all their weight on their unbroken leg and pressed their hands against the wall. They yelped as they pushed themself off the ground, biting their lip as they did. 

“Move,” Robert said. Kai nodded, trying to work up the nerve to put weight on their bad leg. They put their hand on the wall and walked, screaming as they put their leg down, even though it was only for a second. It was slow moving down the hallway, a painful scream with each step, but they made it to the front door. 

“Wait,” Robert said. Kai heard a voice over the phone he had pressed to his ear. 

“No,” Robert said, “unless you give me both of them, I’m not releasing both of them,” 

Kai leaned against the wall next to the door, looking through the slots in the closed blinds. He saw the cars, the lights, and more people than he could count. He couldn’t make out if he recognized anyone outside.

“Open the door,” Robert instructed, pointing the gun at them. Kai nodded, hobbling to the front door and grabbing the handle. They unlocked it and pulled it open. 

They were met with what looked like a scene out of a cop show. There were cops, fire trucks, ambulances, and Alec. Alec stood at the end of the path that led to the front door. 

Kai took one step out the door, yelping as they did. Alec rushed forward, grabbing them and supporting them. 

“Let it go, Alec,” Robert appeared in the doorway, gun pointed at both of them. 

“Them, Robert,” Alec growled. 

“Alec, don’t,” Kai said softly, “it’s okay,”

“You can’t walk, Kai,” Alec said. 

“Inside, or I kill it,” Robert said, pointing the gun at Kai. 

“I’m gonna let go now,” Alec said softly to Kai, giving them enough time to shift their weight so they could hold themself up. They nodded and Alec let go. Kai managed to keep themself standing as Alec went past them. They watched over their shoulder as Alec went into the house and Robert shut the door. 

The second the door was shut, Kai saw Raphael come running over to them. Raphael carefully took them into his arms, holding them up and so tight Kai thought their brother would crush them. Kai let out a sob as Raphael hugged them. 

“Dios mio...Kai,” Raphael let out a small cry of relief as he held them close. 

“¡Max todavía está allí!” Kai cried, letting all their emotion, all their fear, everything they’d kept inside out, sobbing in Raphael’s arms, terrified their fiance wouldn’t make it out. 

“Lo sacaremos,” Raphael assured them, “Alec lo sacará,” 

“¿Va a?” Kai asked, looking Raphael in the eye. Kai reached up and wiped Raphael’s tears away. It was strange to see their brother cry. The last time they’d seen him cry was when their mother died, and that was thirteen years ago. 

“He will,” Raphael assured them, “can you walk?” 

“No,” Kai shook his head, looking down at their swollen and bruised leg. Raphael waved for the EMTs and they came running over with a stretcher. Raphael helped them onto the bed and walked with them back to the ambulance. Raphael knew the EMTs would try to take them to the hospital, but there was no way he would let them unless Kai was dying. They needed to be here when they got Max out of that house and Raphael was going to assure that they were. 

***

As Robert shut the door, Alec had to curl his hands into tight fists to keep them from shaking. It was just then, when the door was shut and he was cut off from the rest of the world, that he realized just how terrified he was. Here he was, stuck in a house with a man who had abused him verbally and physically for eighteen years. But he couldn’t let that affect him, he had a mission. His brother was here too, and he needed to get him out. 

“Where’s Max?” Alec asked, surprised by how steady his voice was. 

“Down the hall,” Robert replied before pointing the gun at the base of Alec’s skull, letting it rest lightly against his neck, “walk,”

Alec walked down the hall, eyeing the closed door at the end of it. 

“Just so you know,” Alec began, testing the waters. He continued when Robert didn’t say anything, “I’m not going to cooperate with anything you want until you let Max go,”

Robert only laughed and pressed the gun into the back of his neck as they continued to walk. He stopped when they got to the door. He didn’t want to piss Robert off by opening it and make him pull the trigger. 

“Open it,” Robert instructed. Alec exhaled and turned the handle, taking a few steps into the room. 

“ALEC!” Max yelled, standing from the couch, “what the hell are you doing here?!” 

“Getting you out of here,” Alec told him. 

“Goddammit,” Max cursed, his lip quivering, “I just got Kai out and now you’re in here too!” 

“Hey, it’s okay,” Alec couldn’t help himself. He took a few steps forward and pulled Max into a hug. Max held tight to his brother, sobbing into his coat. While hugging him, Max felt the vest under his coat, realizing that Alec was actually much safer in here than he was. It was a little reassuring but not much, considering Robert currently had his gun currently pointed at Alec’s head. 

“Is Kai okay?” Max asked softly. 

“They’re fine,” Alec assured him, “I helped them out, they were just in a lot of pain,”

“Thank you,” Max squeaked. 

“Okay, that’s enough!” Robert stepped in front of them, nearly pushing them apart. Alec raised an eyebrow at Max, silently asking him if he’d felt that Alec was safer than he was. Max hardened his expression and nodded ever so slightly, telling Alec he understood. 

“Let him go,” Alec said, turning to Robert, “and I’ll do whatever you want,” 

“What?!” Max looked at him, “Alec, are you crazy!?” 

“Shut up,” Alec growled. It then dawned on Max exactly what Alec was doing. Alec was going to try and negotiate Max’s way out. But then there was an even smaller chance Alec would make it out alive. If he got into it physically with Robert, Alec might be able to knock him out, kill him even, then get away. But if Robert willingly let Max go, there was a chance he would do whatever Robert asked, in fear that he’d come for Max again. 

“And how do I know you’re going to do what I want if I let him go?” Robert asked. 

“You have my word. I wouldn’t want you coming after him again,” Alec said firmly. Max saw the twitch in Alec’s hand, the slight shake. It was then he realized that his brother was more scared that he was. He never knew much about Alec’s relationship with their father. He was only ten when Alec had moved out and before that he had hardly ever seen the two interact. He’d see them together when they all ate dinner and if they were all at some gathering for their parents’ company. He never saw them interact one on one. 

Max didn’t know the extent of Alec’s feelings towards their father, he thought he did, but he was questioning that now. When they had both gotten older, Alec openly spoke about the depression and anxiety he’d grown up with, most of it caused by the pressures his parents put on him and the immense fear he felt when he’d realized he was gay. He said he told Max about it so that he would know that he wasn’t alone if he was going through anything similar. It had ended up helping, as Max had gone through all of those things, though he was less afraid of his sexuality, thanks to Alec. He hadn’t figured it out until college, but by that point he wasn’t really living with his parents anyways. 

Max didn’t have a relationship with their father, he hardly spoke to him, especially once he had begun spending more time with Alec. Alec, on the other hand, had had a relationship with their father, though the more Max watched the two stare at each other, watched Alec’s body language, he was even more sure that it was worse than he’d originally thought. 

“I have your word,” Robert laughed before pointing the gun at Max, whose hands immediately went up in the air. 

“STOP!” Alec yelled, lunging at Max but Robert cocked the gun, making Alec stop in his tracks. 

“Sit down, both of you,” Robert demanded. 

“What do you want from me?” Alec asked, sitting down on the couch as Max did the same. 

“First, I want to talk,” Robert replied, sitting on the armchair across from them, conveniently located between them and the door. 

“Talk?” Alec looked at him incredulously, “you took my brother and his fiance hostage and made me fly across the damn country because you want to talk!?” 

“Would you have rather I showed up at your house and spent a day with your children?” Robert asked calmly, an underlying threat in his voice. 

Alec’s heart hit the floor. His father knew about his children. 

“Did you think I wouldn’t find out?” Robert asked, noticing Alec’s expression, “your whore is a celebrity. I know you have two children named Rafael and Max and it really wasn’t that hard to find out where you live,” 

“You leave them alone,” Alec said, his voice low and angry.

Meanwhile, the gears in Max’s head were turning. Robert wanted to talk to Alec. This entire thing was about Alec, so why the hell had he come to Raphael’s house? If he wanted revenge for the wedding, that was one thing, but Raphael would not be the best target if Robert was trying to get Alec’s attention. Alec would surely have come because even though he didn’t have much of a connection with him both Magnus and Max did, but there were so many other people Alec cared about more. 

“Wait,” Max said, still unable to comprehend exactly what Robert’s plan was, “why the hell did you come to Raphael’s house in the first place? If your plan was to get to Alec?” 

Robert only sighed, shaking his head. 

“You really are an idiot,” Robert laughed a little, “all that education and you’re still can’t see what’s right in front of you,” 

“You’ve been watching us,” Max said, reality dawning on him, “you’ve been watching all of us. You knew we’d be here,” 

“There it is,” Robert said, ruffling Max’s hair and Max pulled away. Alec clenched his fist and his jaw, willing himself not to move. 

“But why come for us here?” Max asked, “why not in New York?” 

“Two reasons,” Robert replied, seeing there was no harm in explaining his plan that had never happened, “I know that Alec’s whore-”

“HE’S MY HUSBAND!” Alec yelled suddenly, starling both Robert and Max, “NOT MY WHORE, HE’S MY-”

Alec immediately shut up when Robert pointed the gun at Max, cocking it. 

“Next time, I won’t hesitate,” Robert said before continuing, pulling the gun back, “I know Alec’s whore has people watching me that would alert him if I ever step foot in New York again. Second reason, my initial plan did involve revenge for the wedding. My plan was to come when all three of you were here, the freak’s brother included,”

Both Max and Alec had to suppress their anger at the words. 

“I was going to kill him,” Robert said nonchalantly, “then keep the other two here til you showed up,”

“Well, I’ve showed up,” Alec said, “let him go,”

“But we haven’t even started talking yet,” Robert protested.

Alec sighed, taking a deep breath in and rubbing his sweaty palms on his pants, “what do you want to talk about,” 

“I’m trying to figure out exactly where I went wrong as a parent,” he said. 

“Excuse me?!” Alec’s eyes widened.

“What!?” Max looked between Alec and Robert, “are you kidding me?” 

“I want to know how you both turned out like...this,” he reiterated, “why you both spread your legs for any man or freak that comes along,”

“It’s who we are!” Alec insisted, ignoring the second comment, “the only thing that had to do with you was the fear, depression, anxiety, self harm, and abuse I dealt with the entire time I lived with you!” 

“Abuse?” Max looked at Alec. Alec bit his lip, glancing quickly at Max through the corner of his eye before looking back to Robert. 

“I did that out of love, Alec!” Robert insisted, “don’t you understand! I was trying to turn you into a man! A reputable man who could run my company and not let any other man get in the way!” 

“All you ever did was hurt me!” Alec yelled, “you never loved me! You just used me in whatever ways you deemed fit! Whether it was show me off at a party or use me as your personal punching bag!”

“Woah, what?!” Max exclaimed, looking at Robert in horror and disgust. Alec’s expression was hard, staring down his father, who only looked like he was getting angrier. Max suddenly saw Alec and Robert’s relationship in an entirely new light. Everything Alec had ever told him about their father, every interaction he’d seen, Alec’s reaction after they’d told him what happened at the wedding, why Alec had been so adamant about Max spending time with him once he moved out. Everything made so much more sense now. 

“It was for your own good!” Robert insisted, “I knew I shouldn’t have let you go off to college. I should’ve kept you at home, trained you to run my business, kept you on a tight leash,”

“I wouldn’t be here today if you’d done that,” Alec said calmly, his fists once again tight along his thigh. 

“And we’d all be better off, wouldn’t we?” Robert asked cynically, “your brother wouldn’t be in this position right now,”

“Maybe we would,” Alec sighed. 

“What!? Alec, what the fuck!? NO! No,” Max shook his head before turning to Robert, “Alec leaving your house was the best damn thing that ever happened to him! It was the best damn thing that ever happened to me!”

“Shut up,” Robert said, pointing the gun at him. 

“NO! I’m not gonna fucking shut up!” Max yelled, standing. 

“Max, stop!” Alec said urgently, trying to pull his brother back down but he shook Alec off, standing his ground.

“You’re fucking insane! You’re absolutely sick,” Max growled at Robert, “how could you do that to your own fucking child and then have the audacity to call it love!? I’m ashamed to have ever called you my father!”

“Sit down, now,” Robert said angrily, standing and talking a step towards Max, gun still pointed squarely at his chest. 

“Max, sit the fuck down!” Alec yelled, fear evident in his voice. Max’s gaze was locked on Robert’s and there was a fire in both their eyes. In Max’s a controlled rage, spiralling upwards in an angered frenzy. In Robert’s, an uncontrollable flame threatening to burn them all at a moment’s notice. 

Max sat down. 

“Thank you,” Robert said. 

“Are we done talking?” Alec asked, causing Robert to turn back towards him. 

“Well, you’re clearly never going to see things as I see them,” Robert remarked, “and, unfortunately, you are the way that you are,”

“Can you please let him go?” Alec pleaded, “please,” 

“But I’m not done with you yet,” Robert said, his hand moving to the trigger of the gun. 

“I know,” Alec replied, seeing the movement, knowing what was coming. Deep down, even when he was little, he always knew this was coming, “he doesn’t need to see that,”

“What?” Max looked between them, “see what?”

“Please,” Alec looked at Robert, eyes wide.

“I like you begging,” Robert said suddenly. Alec’s cheeks went immediately red and something in his gut turned over making him want to vomit right there on the floor. 

“Do it some more,” Robert ordered. 

Alec sighed, “please, Robert, please just let Max go,”

“Eh-eh,” Robert shook his head, “get on your knees,”

“What the fuck!?” Max looked between them as Alec climbed off the couch and fell to his knees, “Alec, stop!” 

“Please,” Alec begged with as much sincerity as he could muster in front of his father. He didn’t think of it that way. He wasn’t begging to his father, he was begging for Max. This was for Max, and that’s why he was able to continue. 

“Please, just let him go,” Alec’s eyes began to water, “this is between you and me. I’m more your son than he is. He doesn’t need to see this,” 

“See what?!” Max asked, slightly more panicked than last time. 

“Please, if you ever cared for me, even a little,” Alec ignored Max, just looked at his father, “let him go and I’ll do what you want. I won’t fight it at all,” 

“Very well,” Robert nodded before raising the gun and pointing it at Alec, “maybe I’ll give him a little preview though,”

“NO!” Max yelled, finally realizing what Robert and Alec were talking about. Robert was going to kill him. Robert was going to kill Alec and he wanted Max out of here so he wouldn’t see. 

“PLEASE!” Alec yelled, a small sob escaping his throat as he raised his hands up in defeat, “just take him out of here,”

“No no no no no, Alec!” Max fell from the couch and put himself between Robert and Alec, pushing the gun away from Alec’s face. 

“Fine,” Robert agreed, taking the gun away. 

“Go,” Alec said to Max, trying to push him off. 

“NO!” he screamed, tears now streaming down his face as he turned and hugged his brother, clinging tightly to him, “Alec, please, no,”

“It’s going to be okay,” Alec assured him, a few tears falling from his own eyes as he held his sobbing brother. 

“No it’s not!” Max cried. Even though he felt the bulletproof material under Alec’s jacket, it would do nothing when Robert shot him in the head. Even if his first shot wasn’t to the head, it would only take him a few seconds to discover the vest and readjust his aim. 

“You have Kai, they’re safe,” Alec assured him, rubbing his back. 

“KAI’S NOT YOU!” Max sobbed, “ALEC, PLEASE!”

“Go,” Alec said, pushing him away and looking away, refusing to acknowledge him. 

Robert grabbed Max by the back of his shirt and began dragging him from the room, kicking and screaming, yelling for Alec, trying desperately to save his older brother’s life. 

“Stop struggling!” Robert yelled, grabbing Max around the neck, causing him to choke and gag, “or I’ll shoot him right now!” 

Max whimpered and let Robert pull him to his feet. Max took one look back into the living room. He saw Alec still looking away from him and he let out a sob.

“ALEC!” Max yelled, trying to get his attention. Alec didn’t move. Max cried. This was the last he was going to see his brother. The brother who raised him. The brother who kept him away from the maniac who was currently dragging him down the hallway. 

“Please,” Max looked up at his father, grabbing him by the shirt, “please don’t kill him,” 

“Too late kid,” Robert said when they reached the front door, “watch your back,”

With those words, he quickly opened the front door and pushed Max out. He stumbled over the doorstep and went sliding across the porch, scraping up his arms and legs before the door slamming behind him. 

“NO!” he screamed, scrambling to his feet and going back to the door, trying desperately to get it back open. He pounded on it helplessly as he sobbed, trying to get back in. He cried as he listened, listened for the gunshot that would end his brother’s life. He tried to keep pounding, slamming his body into the door, trying to force his way in, but he was pulled away from the door by two sets of hands. 

“NO! NO!” he screeched and tried to get them off and fight his way back to the door. 

“MAX!” it was Magnus’ voice, “Max, please, calm down!”

“Max, sweetheart, please,” Maryse’s voice. Max heard them both, but he turned into Magnus’ chest, letting his brother-in-law hold him. 

“Alec’s still in there!” Max cried, “we have to get in there!”

“It’s going to be okay, sweetie,” Maryse assured him, running her hand down his back. 

“NO IT’S NOT!” Max yelled, “ROBERT’S GOING TO KILL HIM!” 

As if on cue, Max heard a gun and he screamed, letting all his weight fall against Magnus’ chest.  
***

That hurt the most, hearing Max scream and cry as Robert dragged him from the room. He couldn’t look at him though, if he looked at him, he’d just want to take him back in his arms. He’d want to hold him there and never let him go, make him feel safe and protected and assure him everything was going to be okay. But he knew the only way for him to actually be safe and protected was if he was out of the house. 

He could’ve jumped out of one of the windows once Robert left the living room with Max, but he’d left the door open, and he was not going to risk Max’s life. He kept his head down, but from his place on the floor he could see the two of them at the front door. When he saw Robert throw Max out he grabbed the ring on his index finger. He heard Max pounding on the door as he waited for Robert to get into the living room so when the SWAT team burst through the windows they wouldn’t have any trouble finding him. 

“You could thank me, you know,” Robert said, coming to stand in front of him. Alec saw the gun in his hand was pointed vaguely at his chest, right where the vest was. 

“Oh, I will,” Alec looked up at him with a small smile. He wasn’t going to sugar coat this, wasn’t going to drag it out. His life was in his own hands now. At any point before he’d started teaching, he wouldn’t have fought. He would’ve just let this happen, saying his time had come. But he had a husband, a family, people who loved him and depended on him. Not only did he want to stay around for them, he wanted to stay around for himself. He didn’t want to leave them, not yet. 

Before Robert could comprehend what he’d said, he pulled the ring off. Robert saw the motion and immediately shot, hitting him square in the chest and knocking him back on the floor just as the SWAT team burst through the windows. Alec rolled onto his stomach and put his arms over his head as he heard yelling. 

It happened so fast Alec barely knew what happened. He was shot, then there was the crash of the SWAT team coming through the windows. There was yelling, a gunshot, then a few more, and suddenly everything was quiet. 

“Alec,” 

Alec rolled over and looked up, knowing it wasn’t his father who had spoken to him. He saw Carstairs standing above him, offering his hand. 

Alec took it, letting Carstairs pull him to his feet. He groaned as he stood, feeling the pain in his chest. While the bullet didn’t tear through the vest, there was enough force behind it that he knew it was at least bruised. There was a small part of him that thought he might’ve bruised a rib, but he didn’t know. 

Once he was standing he looked over Carstairs’ shoulder and saw his father lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood surrounded by the SWAT team. He was still breathing but his breaths were shallow. 

“Let’s go,” Carstairs said, taking Alec by the shoulder and leading him out the front door, away from his dying father. 

“Is he going to survive?” Alec asked as they walked down the hall.

“He very well might,” Carstairs replied, “but I don’t know for sure,” 

“You’ll arrest him if he does, right?” Alec asked. 

“Of course,” Carstairs nodded, “you can press charges and I’m sure he’ll be sentenced to life,”

“Thank you, Carstairs,” Alec said as they arrived at the front door. 

“You’re welcome,” he smiled, “don’t go too far, we’re going to need to take statements from you and your family,”

Alec nodded before exhaling and opening the front door. 

“ALEC!” Max yelled the second his little brother saw him standing in the doorway. He broke out of Magnus’ embrace and immediately jumped into his brother’s arms and sobbed, holding him tighter than he ever had before.

“Shhh, it’s okay,” Alec said, rubbing a soothing hand over his back before looking up at his husband standing a few feet away. He let out his own sob as he met Magnus’ eyes, the dam breaking behind his eyes. He opened one of his arms and Magnus immediately fell into his embrace. They crushed Max between them but none of them cared. Alec sobbed and Magnus cried as well, all just relieved to be standing there. Soon enough, Maryse joined in, wrapping her arms around her boys, tears in her eyes as well. 

“Kai,” Max said suddenly, as if he just remembered his fiance, “oh god, Kai. Where are they?!”

Maryse pointed to the ambulance a little ways down the street and Max took off running. He passed a group of EMTs running towards the house, but he couldn’t care less about them. Kai was sitting on a stretcher outside the ambulance. There was a brace up their entire leg and the blood cleaned from their face. As soon as Kai saw him coming, they swung their legs over the side of the bed, wincing as they did while the EMTs tried to stop them. It was no use, they were going to hug Max and never let him go. 

“Kai!” Max’s voice cracked as he practically ran into his fiance. Kai wrapped their arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder. Max let out a shaky breath as he cried, holding them tight. Kai then slid off the bed, ignoring the protests of the EMTs and their brother behind them to hold Max as close as possible. They held their bad leg awkwardly to the side, but Max held them up, supporting them as they stood. 

“God, Maxie,” Kai said softly, pulling ever so slowly out of Max’s embrace to press a kiss to his cheek. Then another, and another as they moved to his forehead, across his other cheek, his nose, any exposed skin they could get to before pressing a deep kiss to his lips. Max accepted it all willingly, holding them up as they showered him in kisses, reveling in the fact that they both made it out of the house alive. 

“I’m so glad you’re okay,” Max said softly as Kai pulled away from the kiss and pulled Max in close again, “I’d never be able to forgive myself if…”

“Shhh,” Kai said softly, rubbing their fingers through his hair, “it’s okay. I didn’t really need this leg anyways,”

“Wait what?!” Max panicked, his hand resting lightly on their thigh, “you don’t have to-”

“I’m kidding,” Kai laughed, causing Max to laugh, “they say I might limp a little for the rest of my life but-”

“Jesus, Kai, I am so sorry,” Max said, pulling them close again. 

“It’s okay, Maxie,” Kai assured him, “we’re together, baby, that’s all the matters,”

Max only nodded, not quite ready to let Kai go. Over their shoulder, he saw Robert laid out on another stretcher, being loaded into another ambulance and driven off. Instinctively, he held Kai tighter, not wanting to let them near anyone who would dare hurt them ever again. 

“Max,” 

Max’s blood went cold when he heard Raphael call out his name. He slowly released Kai, helping them back onto the stretcher before turning to face their brother, waiting for an angry speech about putting Kai in danger. 

“I’m glad you’re okay,” Raphael said, taking a step towards him, “they told me what you did in there and-”

“You don’t have to thank me,” Max replied, “I’m never going to let anything happen to them. Ever,”

“I know,” Raphael said before stepping forward and pulling Max into a slightly awkward hug, “thank you,” 

“Of course,” Max said, wrapping his arms at Raphael and staring wide-eyed at Kai. They smiled softly as they watched their brother finally tell Max how he felt about him. 

“I think we need to get them to the hospital,” Raphael said, stepping away. Max saw the invitation there, Raphael was gonna take him to the hospital with them. He looked between Kai and Raphael before glancing over to Alec and Magnus on the lawn with Maryse. He knew he wouldn’t be able to leave without talking to Alec about what had just happened, what he’d just heard. There was a part of him that said it wasn’t the right time, but a much bigger part of him knew he couldn’t wait. 

“Let me talk to Alec first,” Max said. Both Kai and Raphael nodded, taking a step back as Max turned back to his brother. 

***

As soon as Max pulled away from their hug, Magnus pulled Alec tight against his chest, and Alec did the same. He held Magnus tight, a hand on his back and the other cradling his head. Over Magnus’ shoulder, Alec saw the EMTs rush past them into the house. 

“We should move,” Alec said, slowly moving and tugging Magnus along. 

“Why?” Magnus asked softly, looking back into the house as they walked away. 

“The EMTs just went in for Robert,” Alec replied, leading both Magnus and Maryse away from the porch. 

“He’s still alive?!” Magnus looked up at him slightly shocked. 

“He was when I left,” Alec told them as they walked across the grass away from the front door, his arm around Magnus’ shoulders, “Carstairs said we can press charges if he survives,”

Maryse and Magnus nodded, watching the door and waiting for them to emerge. Magnus’ arm snaked around Alec’s waist, pulling him closer as he rested his head against Alec’s shoulder.

“Alec,” Maryse stepped in front of her son, “I’m so incredibly sorry-”

“Mom, none of this is your fault,” Alec assured her, “there’s nothing you could’ve done to prevent this,” 

“I don’t know,” she shook her head, watching as the stretcher emerged from the house, “maybe if I’d never divorced him…”

“No, mom, don’t talk about that, it was never even an option,” Alec said firmly, “getting away from him is the best thing that’s happened to you. It’s the happiest I’ve ever seen you,” 

“Thanks, sweetheart,” Maryse smiled, “I don’t think I’ve ever been happier than when I was free from him,”

“You and me both,” Alec said, his eyes trained on Robert as he went past. Through the dark, the two made eye contact for a moment. Robert was barely conscious as he went by, but it was enough. Alec stood there, with his husband and his mother, stronger than his father. Stronger than the years of abuse and fear. He’d finally stood up to his father. It had taken him thirty-five years, but he’d done it. 

“Are you okay?” Magnus asked softly, running his hand down Alec’s chest, causing him to wince in pain. 

“Ah, well, Robert shot me,” he said, rubbing his hand lightly over the spot where he was shot. 

“WHAT?!” Magnus and Maryse both stared at him, wide-eyed. 

“It was just after I signaled the SWAT team,” Alec explained, “but it was just in the chest. I’m gonna have a nasty bruise and I might’ve cracked a rib, but it’s okay,” 

“Oh darling,” Magnus hugged him lightly, a new appreciation for the fact that his husband was here. He silently thanked Carstairs for giving him one. He looked up and saw Max standing behind them a little awkwardly. 

“Hey,” Max waved. Magnus smiled and let Alec go as he turned to his brother. 

“What’s up?” Alec asked, “how’s Kai?”

“They’re fine,” Max replied, “though they’re gonna need surgery,” 

“Oh, they’ll be okay,” Magnus assured him. 

“I know,” Max nodded, biting his lip, not quite sure what to say. 

“Are you going to the hospital with them?” Alec asked, “or do you want one of us-”

“What did you mean in there?” Max cut him off. 

“What did I mean when?” Alec looked at his brother confused.

“When you were talking to Robert,” Max said, meeting Alec’s eye, “what you said about...about the abuse,”

Alec sighed and stared at the ground. Immediately, Magnus was back at his husband’s side, wrapping his arms around him and offering him as much support as he could without saying anything. Maryse’s expression was a mix of anger, guilt, and shock while Max just looked at his brother, waiting for him to say something. 

“Yeah...he...um…” Alec bit his lip, looking for the words as he felt his mother and his brother’s eyes on him, “he hit me,” 

“Oh my god,” Maryse's hand went over her mouth, “sweetheart, for how long?” 

“Years,” Alec replied, blinking away the tears that gathered in his eyes. 

“It’s okay, darling,” Magnus said, hugging Alec and letting him hide his tears in his shoulder. He shook in their embrace, eyes tightly closed as he didn’t want to look at his family surrounding them. 

“Why didn’t you ever say anything?” Maryse asked softly, a slight tremble in her voice. 

“I was too afraid,” Alec replied, not leaving Magnus’ embrace, not looking up from his shoulder, “he’d threaten Izzy, threaten to hurt her if I said anything. Then when I got older he’d threaten Max. He threatened Max when he was a year old,”

“Jesus christ,” Max breathed out softly, realizing how crazy his father really was. This descent into madness wasn’t new, just something that had been well hidden up until the wedding. 

“Could we leave this for now, please?” Magnus asked, looking between Max and Maryse as Alec clung to him for dear life. He wasn’t in the business of speaking for his husband, but from the way he was holding him, the way his body trembled in his arms, this was not something he needed to deal with now. He knew Alec wasn’t going to tell his mother and his brother to stop asking about it, no matter the toll it took on him, so he was going to do it himself. 

“Yeah, sure,” Max replied, “Kai’s gotta get to the hospital anyway,” 

“We’ll join you in a bit,” Magnus said. Max nodded and before a moment of hesitation where he didn’t know if he should hug his brother or not, he turned and went to the ambulance. 

“Could you give us a minute?” Magnus looked at Maryse. She hesitated, looking between the two of them. Alec clearly felt safe in Magnus’ arms, which made her feel as if Magnus had already known. She nodded and walked after Max and past Ragnor as he came in their direction. She stopped him and they spoke for a moment before Maryse continued on and Ragnor stood at a respectful distance. 

“You’re okay, Alexander,” Magnus assured him, taking Alec’s face in his hands and pressing their foreheads together, “we’re not talking about it anymore,” 

Alec nodded, opening his eyes and letting his wet orbs meet Magnus’. 

“I was so scared, Mags,” Alec told him, a small sob escaping him, “I never thought I’d be so vulnerable with him again,”

“I know, angel, I know,” Magnus assured him, letting his fingers tangle in his hair, “but it’s okay now. You’re safe, your father is gonna be arrested and tried in LA. He doesn’t have any power here,”

“He made me beg,” Alec cried, hugging Magnus tight, “he made me beg to save Max’s life,” 

“He has no power,” Magnus assured him, running a soothing hand through his hair, “you have all the power now. You’re so strong, Alexander, you did it. You overcame everything, my beautiful husband. I love you so much,”

Alec only nodded against his shoulder. Magnus turned his head and pressed a kiss to Alec’s temple as he cried. 

“I’m sorry about earlier,” Alec mumbled into his shoulder. 

“About what?” Magnus asked him softly. 

“For ignoring you as you tried to get me to stay,” Alec replied, pulling away slightly to look at his husband, “but if I listened to you I would’ve stayed with you and I couldn’t do that to Max and Kai,”

“I know, darling,” Magnus said, “and I understand. I’m not mad,”

“You’re sure?” Alec asked.

“When have I ever lied to you?” Magnus replied. 

“Well, there was that time when you didn’t tell me who you were,” Alec teased, eyes still wet but he couldn’t pass up this opportunity to tease his husband about their meeting. 

“Nuh-uh, I didn’t lie,” Magnus insisted, a finger up between them, “I withheld information, there’s a difference,”

Alec laughed and pressed a kiss to Magnus’ lips. 

“You know, I think Ragnor wants to talk to us,” Magnus said when Alec pulled away, “he’s been trying not to stare at us for the past few minutes,” 

Alec gave him a soft smile and pecked his lips one last time before turning towards Ragnor. 

“Oh good, you’re done,” Ragnor teased as he walked up to them. 

“Oh stop,” Magnus scoffed, “what’s up?” 

“Well, I was talking to Raphael, and he’s not going to let Kai go back to New York until they’re walking again,” Ragnor explained, “and I know Max isn’t gonna leave Kai here, and knowing you, Alec, I imagine you’re not gonna wanna leave Max here,” 

“You got that right,” Alec said. 

“I know,” Ragnor winked, “anyway, I was going to say, Magnus, send your plane back, then have your kids, Cat and Madzie, and Alec’s siblings, their spouses, kids, whoever fly out here. You all can stay with me until we’re all done here so we can all be together,”

“Are you sure you want all those people in your house? For that long?” Alec asked, “Kai’s leg looked pretty bad when I saw it, they might not walk again for months,” 

“What kind of a family would we be if we didn’t all try to live together at least once,” Ragnor smiled. 

“Thank you, Ragnor,” Magnus reached out and gave the older man a hug. 

“My siblings might not want to stay the whole time,” Alec said, “they do have jobs they can’t all do remotely,” 

“Still, bring them out, even if it’s for a few days,” Ragnor replied, “I’m sure they’ll want to see your brother,” 

“Thank you, they will” Alec smiled. Ragnor gave him a hug as well before speaking again. 

“So, the media,”

“Shit,” Magnus cursed as he looked down the street and saw the reporters at the barricades. 

“Yeah,” Ragnor nodded, “I talked to them for a little bit, answered their questions so at least when they broke the story they wouldn’t get it too wrong,”

“I’m sure they’re chomping at the bit waiting for me,” Magnus sighed.

“For both of you,” Ragnor said, looking between them, “they also wanted to talk to Max and Kai but I told them that wasn’t going to happen ever,” 

“Damn right it’s not,” Alec growled. Since they’d gotten married the media’s been a little better to them, there’s been less rumors about them breaking up and cheating on each other, about Alec being a golddigger, but they still weren’t always kind or well informed when they wanted to break a story. 

“You’re gonna be plastered across headlines for a week at least,” Ragnor told them, “might not hurt to say something tomorrow morning, on twitter or whatever you want, especially if they get anything wrong,” 

“Sure,” Magnus nodded, “thanks, Ragnor,”

“Of course,” he gave them a smile, “want a ride to the hospital?”

“I gotta talk to the cops first,” Alec replied, “I’m sure we can get them to bring us there. Could you take my mother?”

“Of course,” Ragnor smiled, “now call your family, get them out here,”

With that, Ragnor turned and walked away. As soon as he was out of earshot Alec began crying again. 

“Alexander!” Magnus said, shocked as quickly pulled Alec against him once again. 

“He’s so sweet,” Alec cried as he held Magnus. He didn’t exactly know why he was crying over the gesture, but he assumed it was just the overwhelming emotions of the evening just sweeping into every aspect of his life. 

“Yes, he cares, darling,” Magnus assured him, just holding him, “let’s get this over with, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Alec nodded, taking a deep breath in and wiping his eyes. Magnus gave him a soft smile and wiped away a stray tear on his cheek. Alec took Magnus’ hand and laced their fingers together before looking down at the sea of cops waiting for him. Magnus gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and he smiled. With Magnus and his family by his side, he could do anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that ending was a tad cheesy but *shrug*, it's the last words of the series, it's supposed to be cheesy. I really hope I'll be writing more throughout the summer, so if you're interested in me or this series, please subscribe, leave a comment, and let me know what you want to see in the future!  
> Additionally, if you read my other story Steal My Heart, I have just finished the sequel to that story and I am in the process of editing it (I actually had to take a break with editing that piece because I couldn't get the idea for this piece out of my head) so I should have that up soon. If you haven't read Steal My Heart and you're interested, I'd get started now because it's a bit lengthy. The sequel can also be read as a stand-alone, so you don't have to read 106k words if you don't want to.  
> Thank you all so much for reading and I hope to see you soon!! 
> 
> Translations:  
> ¡Por favor detente antes de que te mate!: please stop before he kills you!  
> No dejaré que te hable así: I won’t let him talk to you like that  
> Él tiene un arma, no puedo perderte, por favor: he has a gun, I can’t lose you, please
> 
> Dios mio...Kai: My god...Kai  
> ¡Max todavía está allí!: Max is still in there!  
> Lo sacaremos: We’ll get him out  
> Alec lo sacará: Alec will get him out  
> ¿Va a?: Will he?


End file.
